


Truce

by TheLittleMightyOne



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleMightyOne/pseuds/TheLittleMightyOne
Summary: "The Sun Will Rise... And We Will Try Again."Avi knew Johann was sad. And getting sadder.He brings the entire Bureau together to help him heal.





	Truce

Avi knew Johann was sad.  
  
Well, it didn’t take a crit on a perception roll to figure that one out.  
  
But Avi knew Johann was sad. And getting sadder.  
  
Every morning, Avi would pass by the Voidfish’s Chambers on his way to the docking station and every morning he would give Johann the same, chipper greeting:  
“Mornin’ Johann!”  
  
His responses varied from morning to morning. Some days it was an equally chipper greeting back, sometimes it was a lazy hand wave and a “hey”. Either way, Avi was happy to see him. But nowadays, the engineer noticed that Johann’s morning salutes were becoming less and less… Happy. As if it physically strained him to do anything other than hold his head in his hands and stare at the Voidfish’s tank.  
  
It was not unlike him to be a bit down in the dumps here and there, but the engineer knew that whatever haunted Johann was getting stronger. The bard was getting sadder by the day. He didn’t understand why, and he didn’t understand how, but Avi knew that he couldn’t sit back and watch his friend suffer alone any longer.  
  
So, everyday along with a morning greeting, Avi would make sure to engage Johann in more than just a “good morning”. He’d ask how his night was. He’d gossip about the reclaimers. He’d brag about the Bureau’s latest scientific breakthrough.  
  
Johann seemed to enjoy it. He seemed to cheer up. Everyday, his responses were a bit longer; a bit more energetic than before. Avi was glad to see his engagements were helping.  
  
Until they weren’t. Until they no longer were strong enough to lift his spirit anymore.  
  
Avi was not the type to give up--after all, he had failed a billion times before becoming an engineer; square one was not an unfamiliar sight. Avi was determined to help out the bard if it was the last thing he ever did.  
  
The engagements became longer. He started to ask about music, a subject the engineer never cared for, but for Johann he would learn. He would ask questions about measures, scales, and Avi was late to his position at the docks so often that the engineer stationed before him confronted him.  
  
“Hey, what’s the big idea, Av? I’m coverin’ya almost every day now.”  
  
“Ha, sorry Audrey. I’m helpin’ out Johann. Mornings are tough, ya know?”  
  
Audrey took a moment to match the name to face. She then smiled knowingly and nodded, “Oh yea, totally. A’ight, I getcha. Tell ‘em I said good mornin’ too, a’ight?”  
  
When the music lectures didn’t do it for the bard anymore, Avi stepped up once more.  
  
He got himself a beginner’s lute from Fantasy Costco and asked Johann to teach him.  
  
The engineer never in all the centuries thought he’d want to learn music, but for Johann, he would. To help him smile again, man, the engineer would learn all the music in history.  
  
Other members of the Bureau began to pick up on Avi’s morning ritual and joined in. Members who didn’t think to give the bard a second glance as they trekked to their stations wished him a good day. The fellow engineers pitched in and bought him a magical tuner for his harp, “just because”.  
  
Soon, even the Reclaimers themselves noticed and joined in.  
  
“Hey buddy! You’re doin’ a great job of taking care of the Voidfish! Keep it up!”  
“Those new shoes are simply stunning. Oh they’re not new? Well, they’re stunning anyway.”  
“Hey Johann! Have you heard the good wo---OW, I mean, Pan loves you and I love you!”  
  
Lucretia came down to check on the Voidfish’s Chambers often, so it didn’t surprise Johann when she came down one afternoon with Davenport. What did surprise him, however, was her concern of his wellbeing.  
  
“How are you today, Johann?”  
  
He was taken aback. Usually, the concern was on the fish, not him. Nevertheless, the bard shrugged, “Pretty good, I guess.”  
  
The Director smiled. “Good. Keep feeling good.”  
  
Davenport gave him a thumbs up along with a cheerful “Davenport!”  
  
Johann couldn’t help but smile at their backs as they made their way back to their office. It was nice to feel cared for. It was nice to be loved.  
  
Avi took him to the Bureau’s best cleric who was more than happy to help rebalance the chemicals in his brain. Then, he helped Johann remember to take the potion they gave him. Avi encouraged him to do things he enjoyed once more, and the bard began composing again. During his lunch break, the engineer stopped into the chambers to check up on his friend.  
  
Avi had to pause before he entered.  
  
Coming from the chambers came the most beautiful melody he had ever heard in his life.  
  
Johann paused to look over his shoulder as smiled warmly. “Hey Avi.”  
  
The engineer was speechless. “Johann… That was incredible!” He started to walk over to the bard, grin plastered on his face, “I haven’t heard anything like that before… It was so… So!”  
  
Johann continued smiling, “...Happy?”  
  
“Well… I didn’t wanna say it like that but it’s. Yea. Really good.”  
  
The bard chuckled. “I’ve been feeling good.”  
  
The Bureau was more than just a business. It was a group of good hearted people that came together to help make the world a better place to live in. When a group of good hearted people come together, they heal.  
  
Johann was healing.  
  
Slowly but surely, Johann was healing.


End file.
